


TLC

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>France arrives late and Switzerland knows too well days like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TLC

**Author's Note:**

> Song inspiration: "I'm With You" Avril Lavigne

Switzerland frowned, perusing Italy’s trade agreement for discrepancies while the television was tuned to the evening news for background noise. It was eighteen minutes past ten and he was nearly finished with the last page when a soft knock on the front door broke his concentration. He knew something was wrong before he saw his lover’s worn face as he had been expecting France around five, six at the latest. When he saw the bags under those usually vibrant blue eyes, lips turned down in surrender, all feelings of resentment for being tardy faded into something else… _concern_?

“ _Salut_.” The greeting was barely above a whisper, so quiet Switzerland wasn’t sure that was what France even said. A hand reached out, then froze in the space between their bodies before slowly reaching across to run a gentle thumb across Switzerland’s knuckles, which had been gripping the door. The touch seemed to last only a second before France’s arm fell limply back to his side. As he stepped toward the foyer, Switzerland turned around and let his lover lock up behind him.

“Dinner’s probably salvageable if you’re hungry.” By the time France had entered the living room, free of his shoes and coat, Switzerland was already seated back on the sofa, paperwork in hand. He didn’t look up when he felt the cushion sink next to him, the cautious brush of fingertips against his bicep. He tried not to flinch when he felt weight against his shoulder, soft hair against his cheek. “ _France_?”

“I know you don’t care much to be touched.” France slowly wrapped his arm around Switzerland’s waist. The movement was so gentle Switzerland released a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. “But I could use this right now.”

Switzerland sighed. France’s grip tightened and the words on the pages became a blur. He tossed the agreement onto the coffee table and grabbed the remote to turn off the television before shifting to wrap his own arm around France’s shoulders, his fingers combing France’s hair. His heart fluttered when his companion relaxed against him.

“ _Merci._.”

“It’s nothing.” Switzerland’s free hand moved to pat France’s knee.

“ _Non_ , it’s everything.”

**_Fin._ **


End file.
